


爆团扎

by SakurahiRei



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, timeo
Genre: M/M, 拉郎
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakurahiRei/pseuds/SakurahiRei
Summary: 注意：是我自己的归档，名字还没想好警告：拉郎配对：米扎x米团（抹布团有）摘要：日常瞎虐瞎甜。申明：完全脑洞，纯属虚构，与实际无关。和白天太太合文。文题爆米花懂吧，爆团扎一个意思（什么





	爆团扎

爆团扎

警告：拉郎  
配对：米扎x米团（抹布团有）  
摘要：日常瞎虐瞎甜。  
申明：完全脑洞，纯属虚构，与实际无关。和白天太太合文。文题爆米花懂吧，爆团扎一个意思（什么

01

Loyal的背贴在冰冷的吧台上，台面周围的碎玻璃片有的嵌进了皮肤，剩下的在桌面边沿上摇摇欲坠，就跟他自己一样，只要身上作祟的人动静过大，他就有可能摔下去，他的双手被举过头顶捆在了一起，无法抠住边沿，只得尽其所能地反手撑着台面。  
金发的男人偏过头看了一眼墙上的电子钟，白色发光的数字毫不留情地跳成了23:59，他本该在一个半小时前就回家的，Loyal收紧喉口吞咽着，一声沉闷的呻吟及时被扼杀于其中。今天早晨在他出门前，Mozart答应今晚会留在家里吃晚餐，他知道对方不见得会把这些当回事，却不想最后是自己失了信。  
他会在家吗？  
“你在想什么？”  
他被恶意的施虐拉回了思绪，男人的阴茎在他未经好好扩张的甬道中胡乱顶撞，捏住腰身的手指在皮肤上留下难看的印记。Loyal曲起左腿想向后躲开，他没有如愿，陌生人手上只是稍一用力，就把他过轻的身体撞向硬物。他仰起头艰难地换气，倏地放大的视野逼出了小声谩骂，体内撕裂的疼痛伴随着不可避免的酥麻感一同顺着脊椎向上爬去。他眨了眨眼睛，试图看清突然闯进视线的身影，对方张口在同自己身上的人说着什么，可碍于周围的音乐与嘈杂声过于响，他没发听清这段对话。而他根本不用弄明白，他对此深知。  
来者从吧台后的橱柜上拿下一瓶烈酒，拔去了瓶塞毫不怜惜地倒在手上，Loyal下意识地颤动了下，他把手收回胸前，企图坐起身。  
“别动，”男人抓着他的脚踝，挺动着腰让下身的硬物往对方体内更深的地方撞去，他红着眼睛死死盯住手上的猎物，不远处的卡座里有人向他吹了口哨，此时它们变成了呐喊与助威，似是鼓励的言语催促着他快些让金发的马戏团团长呜咽出声，这变成了一场拉锯战。他抬头瞥了一眼靠近的另一人，点头示意对方继续他的动作，“别乱动，”那只沾了酒精的手顺着泛红的皮肤一路滑到两人的交合处，他看到Loyal不可避免地颤抖着，就连大腿根上的肌肉都以肉眼可见的状态痉挛着，“学会忍受，这是你最擅长的，”高个子男人对着路过的女人挑了挑眉，放低视线终于并起两根手指朝干涩的穴口戳去，“我们都知道，”男人低下头凑近他的耳边，眯着眼倾听微弱的喘息，“我们都知道，这也不是第一次了，不是吗？为什么要扮成这般不屈的模样呢？”  
Mozart......他会出来找他吗？慢慢寻找搜集出自己的活动点，用断了半截的铅笔将它们连起来穿成一条线，挨家挨户地敲开门询问，最后终于在一条巷子内外墙破烂不堪的小酒吧内找到了自己。  
他不会的，Loyal放弃了挣扎，他知道他的下身出了血，那两根带着酒精的手指抠弄着脆弱的内壁，指肚一点点推开其上不平的褶皱，而与此同时，那根阴茎的主人终于找到了那一块能让他喊出声的敏感处，他如愿了，他如愿了，也许他也如愿了，他仰着头看着整个颠倒的酒吧，那些恶人的面孔是如此狰狞，他们充斥着恶心欲望的眼神浇浴着他的身子。  
那算不上什么，他如此想到，那些恶行最终会变成他喜欢的、他需要的、他们需要的钱币纸币，也许塞进了泥泞不堪的后穴，也许扔在他的脸上，或者有人用酒液打湿它们后粘在他的身上，这都没有关系，这些五颜六色的东西，总会物尽其用的。  
“他还醒着吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“你不好奇吗？”  
“少管点闲事，少点麻烦。”  
数字跳到了1:27。  
他靠着吧台下的墙壁坐着，把自己藏进台面的阴影之下。那群人在把他扔下之后，走了有好一会儿了，可能连上晚班的服务生都已经换了一个，他唯一知道的是，那些碎玻璃不见了，而前一个打工男孩绝不会帮忙做这些事。  
Loyal捡起衣服胡乱地套上，尽力猫着腰避开了些人，从后门溜了出去。  
凌晨的街道上的行人不太多，除去那些两三个一群的醉汉与便利店门前的流浪者，也只有一些夜巡的警官了，他裹紧了洗到发白的外套，把半张脸都藏在高领毛衣之后，他不喜欢这条路——各式各样的人都会在早晨漫无目的地在这里游荡，若非赶不上早班的打卡，人们大多选择避开，而对于他来说，这却是必经之路。  
Loyal拐进一家尚未关门的私人自助药店，随手把几个从裤兜里掏出的硬币扔在玻璃桌上，抓过几支药膏快步离开，药店的味道令其发慌。  
贫民区也好，红灯区也罢，一百个人可以给这一代冠上一百个不同的名号，有的委婉，有的直白，起初还有无聊之辈举办过小型的投票会，到最后随着时间久了，这种乐趣也就淡去了，所谓的“代名词”说法也就不了了之。  
金发的男人拉开铁门，走进黑暗中，他的住所在顶楼，“好心”的房东慷慨地将阁楼一并免费租借给了他们，然后在大约摸一个多月后，像是完成了遗愿似的安详地在医院去世了。Loyal不确定会不会有人接替他的位置，他至今将每月的房租好好地藏在厨房的盐罐里，直到在某天被Mozart掏了个空。  
在那之后，他们便陷入了僵局。  
他拖着疲惫的身子进了门，随手把铜钥匙扔在地上，屋内很黑，餐桌上除了一个鱼缸也没有别的任何东西。他紧绷的神经慢慢放松下来，或许他走了，或许他没来，Loyal想到，他一手扒着旧沙发椅背滑坐到地上，下半身的麻木终于在这时候蔓延至了全身。  
他闭着眼抬起头，深深吸了一口气——  
“——你去哪了？”  
那只冰凉的手就放在他的颈后，像是半只项圈似的不轻不重地扣在上面。  
他的身体僵硬而无法动弹。


End file.
